Whats Left Of Me
by AprilC3604
Summary: Ten years ago, Dean and Mallory made a careless mistake and Dean ran away, leaving her and their son alone. He has four months left and hes determinded to make everything right with them and get to know his son. If Mallory will let him. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Ten years ago**_

_Mallory Gibson paced around the small bathroom biting on her nails. These had to have been the longest three minutes of her life. What was she going to do? She was leaving for college in two weeks. She had a full ride to Vanderbilt and her parents were so proud of her. She had worked for this her entire life and now her future was hanging in the balance. Once little test was controlling her future right now. _

_**Ding**_

_She froze when she heard the timer go off. She slowly was over to the sink and looked down and took a deep breath. There it was in bright red, the plus sign that changed everything for her. Her life was over. In one night of careless passion she let her guard down for a man driving a 1967 Chevy impala and who wore a leather jacket. _

_Mallory sat down on the edge of the tub. What was she going to do now? What was Dean going to say? She had only known him four weeks. They were eighteen years old. They didn't need a child right now. She had a decision to make but she needed to talk to him first and see how he felt. Maybe if he told her that he would always be there for her that would make everything ok. There was only one way to find out._

_She drove the two miles down to him motel and knocked on his room door. When he opened it up he smiled at her. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later." He said and opened the door more so she could walk into the room. __Mallory had her hands in her sweeter jacket. She was shaking and Dean knew something was wrong. She always had a smile on her face and right now she had the look of fear. "Is everything ok?" he asked her and closed the door._

_She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "No." she whispered and sat on the edge of the bed. "I need to talk to you." She said. __By the look on her pale face, Dean knew this was not going to be a good conversation. He walked over and sat next to her but nothing could have ever prepared him for what was about to come out of her mouth. Mallory looked over at him, looked straight in the eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."_

_What was he supposed to say to her. He didn't want this. She was just another girl in another town. Sure he was with her longer than other and he enjoyed being with her but he was leaving tomorrow. This is something he didn't want at all. He was not ready for this at all. He was not made to be a father. He's job was what was important. What was his father going to say? He was screwed._

"_What are you going to do?" he asked her after thinking for a good five minutes._

"_I don't know." She said quietly. "What should I do?" she asked him. "What do you want to do?" _

_Dean wasn't sure what she was suggesting. Was she wanting him to marry her? He was far from ready for that. He didn't know her that well. Maybe she wanted to know if she should keep it. "What do you want to do?" he asked her._

"_I want you to tell me what you are thinking about all of this because I am scared, Dean. I wasn't ready for this." She told him._

_Dean got up from the motel bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't do this. He knew it was only time before she asked him to stay. He had to get out of there. He knew it was wrong but he didn't have a choice. __He turned to her and looked at her red eyes. "I need to go for a drive and clear my head." He told her. _

_Mallory got up from the bed and nodded, "I understand. Call me later and we can talk about our options." She said._

"_I will." Dean said and kissed on her forehead. How could he have been so careless with her? She had everything going for her and he ruined it. Maybe if he wasn't around she would make the decision that was best for her. He had to keep telling himself that._

_Mallory pulled back from him and gave him a soft smile before walking out the door, not knowing that it would be years before she ever saw him again. When she went back to the motel that night he was gone. No note, no phone call, no anything. She knew what ever she chose to do she was going to be doing it alone._

**Present Day- 2008 4 months until Dean goes to hell**

Dean was laying on his stomach in yet another crappy motel bed when Sam walked in and kicked Dean's bed, "Rise and shine, man."

Dean groaned and rolled over. He looked at the clock at it was six in the morning, "Dude, why the hell are you waking me up this damn early?"

"Time to hit the road. Bobby is working on trying to find who hold your contract." Sam said.

"Even if we find out who holds it we are screwed without the colt and you know it. We need to find Bella." Dean said as he sat up and stretched.

"Yeah well until then we can at least look around and see if something else come up." Sam said and handed Dean his coffee.

"You find another case yet?" Dean asked.

"Nope but Bobby said he would call if something came up." Sam said. "I guess we drive around until he calls or I find something."

"Sounds good. I could use a road trip." Dean said. "Just me and my baby." Dean smiled and Sam frowned, "Oh and you." Dean joked.

Within the hour, Dean and Sam hit the road. They were not sure which way to go so they headed south. Before they knew it they were in Arkansas. When Dean saw a sign that said _**Welcome to Caddo Valley, **_he was hit with a memory. He had been here before. This is where he and Sam had stayed for a month while John was working a case in the next town. They had stayed so Sam could finish out the last few weeks of school. "I remember this place." Sam said with a smile. Is memories were always better than Deans.

"Yeah….me too." Dean said.

They drove through the small town and Dean looked out his window and saw a small park. The last time he was there he made a huge mistake, one that he thought about often but never told anyone about it. Not because he just didn't want to, he was too embarrassed to talk about it.

"Why don't you stop at this diner so we can get something to eat?" Sam said and looked at Dean who was off in his own little world, "Dean?"

"What? Oh yeah we can stop." Dean said and he pulled into Jimmy's diner. This was the first place her laid eyes on Mallory Gibson. She was a waitress. She had just put in her two weeks noticed so she could get ready to leave for college. Dean found himself wondering how school was going for her.

They got out of the car and walked inside. It looked the exact same as it did years ago. Dean and Sam walked through the building and got a seat by the window. "When do you think Bobby will call?" Dean asked. He was just ready to get out of there.

"He'll call soon." Sam said and looked up and saw a girl walking over to them.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked. Dean was still looking out the window but when he heard that voice he froze. He slowly looked over and he was looking into the eyes of the girl he had left ten years ago. Mallory felt her heart begin to race, "Dean." She whispered.

Dean cleared his throat, "Hey Lori." He said. He was the only person to ever call her that. He said her name was too long so he was going to make it easier.

Mallory wanted to run away or slap him but she didn't do either. She wasn't going to let him get to her. "Hi. Good to see you again. What can I get you?" she asked.

"You still work here?" Dean asked her. He was a little shocked.

"Gotta put food on the table somehow. How about I get you guys a couple of bacon cheeseburgers with a few shakes." She said.

Sam could feel the tension so he just nodded and watched as she walked off and back into the back. Sam looked over at Dean, Is that Mallory Gibson as in the girl you use to date?"

"Yeah." Dean said as he watched her through the small window. She was beautiful. This was the last place he though she would be working. Something must have gone wrong with her plans. That could only mean one thing. "Fuck me." He whispered.

Mallory leaned against the kitchen door and closed her eyes. Why was he here after all this time? She could only hope that he was just passing through. There was somethings she never wanted him to know and personally he didn't deserve to know. She just needed to get through these next few minute with him and it would all be over.

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 3:30. "Crap. Hey Jimmy can you rush that order please." She asked.

"They are up now." He said and handed her the plates. "You in a hurry today?" he asked.

"Kinda." She said and walked back out the door. As soon as she did she walked over and gave them the plate. "Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"Not at the moment but uh….maybe later we can…" Dean started but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry I really have to get ready to go but if you guys need anything Ginger over there will be happy to get it for you. It was good seeing you again." She said and placed their ticket on the table.

When she turned around and took off her apron, she head the bell of the door and saw a little boy running over to her. "Mom, Mom. Guess what?" he asked.

Dean heard the little boy call her mom and he about chocked.

"What is it?" Mallory asked.

"Check it out. I got AC/DC Back in Black on CD. No more tape for me." He smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Mallory asked. "And where did you get the money?"

"From my business." He said.

"Your business? Do I even want to know?" she rolled her eyes, "Well I hope that business will pay for you a CD player because in case you for yours broke." Mallory said to him.

"Oh Fu…" he started and Mallory quickly covered his mouth.

"You finish that word and you will be having a bar of soap for supper." She warned. "Let me clock out and we can go." She said. Mallory put her apron under the counter and clocked out. She said her goodbye and her and her son walked out the door.

Dean got up from his booth and followed them out. He had to know if the child was his or not before he left. "Lori wait!" he called out and ran over to them.

"Hey, my mom doesn't do after hours work buddy." The little boy said.

"Matthew." Mallory nudged him, "Go wait in the car."

"You know this guy?" Matt asked.

"I went to school with him. Its ok." She winked at her son and he walked away. When she saw that the door was shut, she looked back at Dean, "What do you want?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you know…..we could catch up." He asked her. "I think we should talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I think there is." Dean said.

"Ok well let me wrap up everything we have to talk about right here. Yes that is your son that you walked out on. His name is Matt. He will be ten in two weeks. We are fine and happy. Thanks you for asking now goodbye." She said and turned around.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah….that's it. It was good to see you." Mallory waved and got into her car. Dean watched as they drove off. He knew he could not leave as soon as he wanted now. He had four months left and he wanted to make things right in his life and he was going to start with them…..somehow.

***I got bored and wrote this today. Its a little different but i think it should be good. Please review and let me know if I should keep it going. thank guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Mallory drove off, Dean walked back inside the diner and went back to his table and sat down. "So….how did that go?" Sam asked him.

"Well….not bad." Dean said and ate a fry.

Sam just looked at Dean, "Did you hit on her?" he asked.

"What? No I didn't hit on her. Come on!" Dean said.

"Good because she has a kid so she is either in a relationship or married and I don't think you want to die today." Sam said.

"I was just talking to her. We use to hang out a lot." Dean said. "There is no harm in that."

"If I remember right you two did a lot more than hang out." Sam smiled. "I can't count how many times I had to sit out in the car while you two were _hanging out."_

"That was a long time ago." Dean said and looked out the window. One way or another, he was going to talk to her about what happened back then. It may not be pretty but there was a few things she should know and he was sure there was a few things she wanted to get off her chest.

That night, Sam and Dean got settled into a motel and Dean went out to get a drink. He drove a few blocks down the road to McElroy's Bar and Grill. He walked inside and took a seat at the bar while he looked around. "Are you kidding me?" Dean heard someone ask. When he turned he saw Mallory standing behind the bar with a skin tight tank top and a blue jean shirt. "Are you following me?" she asked but in a calm voice that surprised Dean.

"You work here?" he asked.

"Three nights a week." She said. "Anyways, can I get you something?" she asked him.

"So you work at the diner and here?"

"I'll get you a beer." She said. She didn't want to go into details of her personal life with him. She grabbed a bud and sat it in front of him. "Let me know if you need anything else and don't forget to tip." She winked.

"You aren't even going to talk to me?" Dean asked her as she started to wiped down the bar.

"I don't really have a lot to say to you." She said. "Everything is fine. To me you are just another man at the bar so let's just go with that shall we? Oh and dont you dare think about hitting on me." She warned.

"So let me ask you something, who is taking care of our son while you are working all these job?" Dean asked and took a sip of his beer. He knew that would get her attention.

Mallory moved in closer to him, "_**My **_son had a babysitter on the nights I work. And when I work at the diner he is in school if you must know."

"Looks like you have everything worked out." Dean said. "But uh….I want to meet him." Dean said.

Mallory just glared at him, "You are kidding me right?" she asked.

"Nope. I think I have a right to meet him." Dean said.

"You have a…..No! You are not going to meet him." Mallory said. "That is out of the question."

"You can't keep me from my own son." Dean said.

Those words light a fire inside her. She threw the rag on the bar and looked at him, "Listen to me, this is not the time or place to have this conversation. As a matter of fact I am never having this conversation with you. Matt is mine and only mine. Now, if you don't mind I have to get ready to close up. Once again, nice seeing you and I hope you have a safe trip _**out **_of town." She said to him and walked into the back. Dean was never one to just give up. He was going to meet his son if it was the last thing he did.

It was midnight and Mallory's shift was over. She grabbed her jacket and when she walked out of the bar she saw Dean leaning against the hood of his car, waiting for her like he use to when she worked nights at the diner. Only this time she wasn't so impressed. "What are you still doing here, Dean? I have nothing to say to you."

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked her.

"Yes. I haven't spent the last ten years being mad at you no matter what you think. I have tried my best to be a good mother. Excuse me, a good single mother." She said. Truth was that she was mad at him.

"Listen, I regret leaving back then if you want the truth. I was scared and I knew if I stayed you would have wanted to get married and be this big happy family and I wasn't ready for that." Dean said.

"You thought I would have wanted to marry you?" she asked in shock. "I didn't know you! Why would I have wanted to marry you? I wasn't in love with you and you weren't in love with me."

"I don't know. You're a chick. You all want the same thing."

"And you're a pig!" she yelled.

"A pig you slept with multiple times." Dean winked at her.

"Ok now I am going to leave." She said and went to walk by him but he stopped her, "Let me go."

"No. I just want to meet him." Dean asked again.

"I said no. He is mine son and we have done just fine on our own." She said and jerked her arm away.

"Oh don't give me that. You know that mommy and daddy has helped pay for everything so don't give me that single parent crap."

"Oh yeah Dean, they have helped me so much. Do you want to know what happened? I left for school so I could hide being pregnant from them. I went to school for one semester but I took two semesters worth of classes. When I was done I knew I wasn't giving up my baby so I dropped out. I came back home and told my parents the truth and they kicked me out. The only family I really have is Matt and my little sister. That's it! So don't you dare stand there and act like you have a clue what I have been through! I have done this one my own because you walked out on me! The only thing I ever wanted from you was for you to say that no matter what you were in this with me and you couldn't even do that. So as far as you having rights, you lost those the day you walked out that door and never looked back. " she snapped and walked over to her car.

Dean was shocked by what she told him. She had really raised their son on her own and she never once tried to call him. He felt worse than he did before. She was much stronger than she use to be and he liked that. No matter what she said, he was going to meet Matt before it was too late.

Dean got back to the motel and Sam was still awake, "Good night?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Dean said as he took off his jacket. He knew he was going to need Sam's help with this one and he was going to have to tell him the truth. "I ran into Mallory again." He said.

"At the bar? Was she just there or was she working?"

"Working."

"Huh….well I guess out can rule out her being married." Sam said, "Did you talk to her?"

"A little." Dean said and sat down on his bed, "I need to tell you something and its going to be a huge shock for you. The kid that was with her…..well he uh….he's mine." Dean said.

Sam's eyes widened, "Are you serious? But.…but how? You haven't seen her in about ten years."

"Yeah and he turned ten next month. The day we left in a hurry was the day she told me she was pregnant." Dean said.

"So you just left her?" Sam asked in disappointment, "How could you do that?"

"I was a kid, Sam. I was scared. I mean she had everything going for her."

"But how could you just leave her like that? You have a son and you never told me!" Sam said.

"I wasn't sure if she even had the kid. I mean she never called or anything and now she won't ever let me see him."

"Can you blame her?" Sam said and Dean looked over at him, "I'm sorry but it's the truth."

"Thanks Sam." Dean said and got up, "I know I screwed up but now…..now I have four months left and I want to make it right. I want to do the right thing here and she won't let me."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I'm not giving up." Dean said.

Even though Dean was in the wrong for leaving, Sam knew he had to help Dean meet his son. Time was running out and he wanted to do this for his brother.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was almost six in the morning and Sam woke up and saw Dean was still sleeping. He knew this was the perfect chance to talk to Mallory himself. Sam slipped on his clothes and walked out the door. After making a few calls he was able to get her address. He pulled up to a small house and stopped the car. It wasn't a big house but it seemed cozy. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He only knocked a few times before she came to the door. "Sam? What are you doing here this early?" she asked him.

"Hi….I was wondering if we could talk?"

Mallory let out a sigh, "Sam…like I told Dean, there is nothing to talk about."

"Just give me five minutes….please?" he asked.

Mallory leaned against the door and looked at him. She could see that he really wanted to talk by the look in his eyes and she had a feeling Dean didn't send him. "Ok come on in. I don't have long but you can talk while I finish breakfast." Mallory said and let him inside.

"Thank you." Sam said. "You have a lovly home."

"Its not much but we like it." She smiled and closed the door just as Matt walked down the hallway. When he saw his mother and Sam by the front door he sighed, "Mom are you serious?" he asked.

"What?" she asked him.

"Please tell you did fall for this guy at work last night and bring him home."

"Matthew Gibson! Don't you be rude and no I didn't. This is Sam. He was just a little boy last time I saw him and he came to say hello to me." Mallory said and Sam smiled at him. He was so much like Dean.

"Well….alright." Matt said and looked at Sam, "Hey"

"Hey" Sam said

Matt looked from Sam to his mother and asked, "Breakfast ready?"

"Not yet so go get dress." Mallory told him and he walked back into his bedroom.

"Cute kid." Sam said.

"He thinks so. Take a guess as to where he gets that from." She rolled her eyes.

"He even looks like Dean." Sam said.

"Don't remind me. Can I get you some coffee?" she asked him.

"Sure. Thank you." Sam said and followed her into the kitchen.

Mallory grabbed two cups from the cabinet and filled the with warm coffee, "So I guess this is where you tell me that I should let Dean meet Matt." She said and handed him a cup.

"Listen, You have every right to be mad at Dean or even hate him. What he did was stupid, selfish, and just wrong. I was even mad when he told me last night." Sam said.

"So last night was the first time he told you?"

"Yeah but let me just say that Dean really wants to make things right with you guys. He's not asking a lot. He just wants to meet Matt."

"So he told me but if he wanted to meet him then he should have came back years ago or better yet he should have never ran." She said and sat on a stool.

"He was young and well Dean isn't the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes." Sam laughed.

"I agree with you there." Mallory smiled, "But I don't think it would be good for Matt. I don't want him getting his hope up or even attached to Dean because I don't Matt to get his heart broken."

That was something Sam could understand. He knew Dean wasn't going to be around forever, "What if Matt never knew that Dean was his father?" Sam asked.

"What are you getting at?" she asked him.

"Maybe there is a way Dean can meet Matt and Matt not know that Dean is his dad." Sam said.

"I don't know about that." Mallory said.

"Please…..you don't know what this will mean to him and me. Please?" he asked.

When Mallory looked into Sam's eye she found it hard to say no to him. She could say no to Dean in a heart beat, or at least now, but not Sam. She still saw him as this cute little boy that would beg for his brother to take him out with him and Mallory always talked Dean into it. She knew she may regret this but she knew Dean wasn't going to leave unless he met Matt. "Alright. I have the night off so why don't you guys come to dinner. I will think of something to tell Matt."

"Thank you so much for this, Mallory." Sam said and he got up and hugged her. "You don't know what this means."

"Yeah yeah. Just don't make me regret it." She said and pulled away from him, "But not one word that Dean is his father." She said.

"You got it." Sam smiled.

"Be here at six." She said and walked him to the door.

She stood there in the doorway and watched as Sam drove off. She felt like she was making a mistake but she was trying to be the bigger person. Plus she wouldn't mind showing Dean the great kid he walked out on. This night may not be so bad after all. Plus she knew who Matt was with men. He was going to give Dean a run for him money.

***Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and alerted. I'm glad you like it! Ok so Mallory doesn't know what Dean and his family does. She thinks Dean was just in her town while he father went on a business trip. Also there will be flashback of them meeting, the "first date" and stuff like that. I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Mallory's, Sam headed back to the motel where Dean was waiting outside of the room. When he saw Sam pull up, Dean closed his phone and gave Sam a glare as he got out of the impala. "Where the hell have you been and what were you thinking running off with my baby?" Dean asked as he looked over the car.

"Relax, Dean. I didn't scratch her." Sam said and tossed him the keys. "I had to go take care of something." Sam smiled.

"Like what? Breakfast? Please tell me you at least brought me something to eat." Dean said as he followed Sam back into their room.

"Nope but I have some pretty good news." Sam said. "We have plans tonight."

"Excuse me? Now I know you didn't get up early to go and pick up chicks." Dean joked.

"No but I did go and see Mallory." Sam said and he could see Dean's expression changing, "Now before you flip out just let me finish. I talked to her and she said she has the night off and she asked us to come for dinner."

"Yeah right." Dean said. "I just talked to her last night and she pretty much told me to go to hell but in her own way."

"Well….maybe she likes me better than you." Sam smiled, "But there is a catch."

"What is the catch or do I even want to know." Dean asked him.

"She doesn't want Matt to know that you are his father." Sam said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean said in disapproval, "No freakin way."

"Dean….either you do this or you never meet him. It's your choice. We have to take what we can get here. Maybe she will change her mind later but right now I say we play along." Sam said, trying to show Dean the brighter side of things.

Dean didn't like this at all but he knew Sam had a point. If this was what he had to do to meet his son then he was going to do it. He wanted this more than anything and time was ticking away.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mallory stood in front of her full length mirror looking her self over. She was dressed in a green sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees and flowed at the bottom. "What am I doing?" she asked her self. She looked around her bedroom and saw all the other outfits she had tried on thrown all over the room. "Why should I care what he thinks?" she asked her self and then thought about her plan. She wanted to show Dean what he was missing.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Matt asked as he came into her room and flopped on her bed.

"Well…..we are having a few people over for dinner tonight." She said.

"Oh no." Matt rolled his eyes, "I am going to be bored out of my freakin mind."

"No you wont. Stop being so dramatic. Sometimes you are too much like your…." Mallory started and stopped herself. "Aunt."

"You were going to say my father weren't you?" Matt asked.

"No I wasn't." Mallory said.

"You suck at lying you know that?" Matt said. "I'm noting like him." Matt told her and got off the bed. "I would never leave you."

That brought tears to Mallory's eyes. She walked over and hugged her young son, "Thank you, baby. Now go and get dressed."

"Did you wash my Metallica shirt?" he asked.

"Yes and its in your drawer."

"Who is coming anyway? No body important because you never let me wear that shirt when we have people over." Matt told her.

"Just a few friends from school. The guys that was here this morning and they guy from the dinner yesterday so please behave." She told him.

"You are having a couple of guys over? No offense mom but that doesn't look right." Matt said.

"They are just friends and they are only in town a few days so be nice." She said. "Dinner is in an hour."

Matt huffed as she walked out of her room, moaning all the way down the hall way. Mallory smiled and shook her head. He really was like Dean.

_**Ten years ago **_

"_Dean, please go with me." Mallory asked him as she crawled on the bed next to him. They had only known each other two weeks but ever since that fist date they had spend every day together. "I'll make it up to you." She said._

_Dean sighed and threw his head back on the pillow and moaned, "Do I have to? Why don't you make it up to me before." He smiled at her._

"_No. I want to see this movie and you are going to take me. We need to get out of this room for one and plus, Sam needs to finish his homework." Mallory said and looked over at 14 year old Sam._

"_But I don't want to." Dean moaned again._

"_Stop being do dramatic and get dressed. We have half an hour before the movie starts."_

"_Fine but I'm wearing my Metallica shirt." Dean said and got off the bed._

"_Wear what you want." Mallory said and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She smiled._

_Dean pulled his shirt from the bag and moaned and groaned all the way to the bathroom and Mallory shook her head. The man really did hate chick flicks._

**Present**

Mallory was pulled from her memory when she heard the door bell ring. She looked in the mirror and fluffed up her hair before talking to the front door. When she opened it up she saw Sam and Dean standing there. "Right on time. I was afraid you skipped town again." She said and looked at Dean.

Dean knew by that comment that she was still pissed and this was going to be a long night but he just kept telling himself that he was here for Matt and not her. "You look nice." Dean said.

"Thanks." she said and moved aside, "Come on in."

Sam and Dean walked passed her and into the house. "Nice place." Dean said.

"Not much but we call it home." She said and closed the door. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Sure." Dean said. "Whatcha got?" he asked.

"Tea, beer, whiskey, water….." she named a few.

"Whiskey is fine." Dean said.

"Just beer for me. Thanks." Sam said.

"I'll be right back. You two can have a seat." Mallory said and walked into the kitchen and Dean couldn't help but check her out as she walked away.

"See something you like?" they heard someone ask them. Dean and Sam looked over to see Matt standing there.

"No I was just…." Dean started.

"Yeah I know what just means. I watch TV and my mom is not a piece of meat." Matt said and walked over and took a seat in the chair in front of them.

"Alright." Dean said. Kid had his mouth. "So you must be Matt."

"Guilty." Matt said, staring at Dean.

"Well I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"I know. What, you don't think my mom would have told me who was going to be in our house?" Matt asked him.

"Just making conversation." Dean said and Sam was trying his best not to laugh. Dean looked over and saw Mallory walk back in with the drinks and felt relieved, "Thank god." Dean said and took the whiskey.

"Thank you." Sam said and took the beer from her.

"Are you drinking, mom?" Matt asked when he saw that his mother also has a glass of whiskey.

"Yes because I have had a long few days and I need it." She told her son.

"Well I feel left out. Can I get a beer?" Matt asked.

"Sure….when you are 21 and out of my house you can do whatever you want." She smiled at him. "So dinner is ready if you guy want to do sit at the table.

"Sounds awesome." Dean said and they all followed Mallory into the dining room and took a seat.

Mallory and Matt sat next to each other and across from Sam and Dean. They all fixed their plated and the room was silent except for the sound of the forks hitting the plate. Dean decided to say something to break the ice a little. So far things with Matt were a little rocky so he had to try and fix that. "So Matt, you like Metallica?"

"No I wear the shirt because I hate the band. Yes I like them." Matt said. He didn't like the idea of guys being here. He was very protective over his mother and felt like it was his job to make sure she was safe. "It was moms shirt when she was a teenager if you must know."

"Matthew, don't be rude." Mallory said. "I don't know where her he gets this attitude from." She said and looked at Dean who just smirked at her.

"You're mothers?" Dean asked and looked at her, "Wow, I never knew you liked Metallica, Lori." Dean said. He knew that shirt all too well. After all it was his.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She said to Dean.

"Is there?" Dean asked with a smiled at her.

Matt glared at Dean and stabbed his pork chop with his fork and both Sam and Dean looked at him. Sam could sense the tension so he stepped in, "So Matt, I hear you have a birthday coming up."

Matt looked from Dean to Sam and smiled at him, "Yeah. In two weeks. I'm having a party with a lot of hot chicks." He winked.

"So you think." Mallory said.

"So I know. I have already had six tell me they were coming." Matt told her. "They all want me."

Dean listened to how nice Matt was to Sam and he knew that this kid was trying to give him a hard time so he was going to show him that two can play that game. "So Lori, I was thinking that me and you should go out tomorrow and catch up a little." Dean said. He was trying to get under Matt's skin now.

"She has to work." Matt said.

"Then Monday." Dean said.

"Teachers meeting." Matt said.

"Tuesday?"

"Double shift at the diner."

"Then next Friday." Dean said and with a smile and Matt could not thin of anything to say and Dean just leaned back feeling goo about himself until he realized he was fighting with a nine year old that just happened to be his son.

Matt looked at Dean and suddenly knocked over his class of tea and int went straight into Dean's lap and Dean jumped up. "Matt!" Mallory yelled and got up from the table. "I'll get a towel." She said and walked out of the room.

Matt just smiled at Dean, "Sorry about that."

Dean just smirked at him, "Not a big deal." He said.

"You know, its not going to work." Matt said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked him.

"I know that you are trying to get with my mom and I am just trying to save you some time. She doesn't like guys like you." He said. "Never has."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked him.

"I just do. I know thing. I see how you look at her and I know that look. I invented that look." Matt said.

"You're nine!" Dean said.

"So." Matt shrugged and looked at Sam, "But I think she would like you."

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You seem nice. Not like your cocky brother." Matt said.

"What did I do to you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I have no problem with you I just have to look after my mom. I know your type. You are just like…. Nevermind. We arent suppose to talk about it." Matt said and looked away.

"Like who, Matt?" Dean asked.

"My father. He was cocky too from what I heard. You may have known him." Matt said.

Dean wanted to say yes and try to break through to the kid but he couldn't. When he saw Mallory walk in he stopped himself. "Here is your towel." Dean said.

"Thanks. Listen I think we should be heading out." Dean said. This night didn't go at all like he planned but he still had a few tricks up his sleve to get to Matt. "Everything was great though."

"Thank. I guess I will walk you out." She said.

"Nice meeting you, Matt." Dean said.

"Catch ya later." Matt said and sat back in victory.

When Mallory walked them out, Sam said his goodbyes and walked to the car while Dean and Mallory had a moment. "So thank you for this." Dean said.

"Don't thank me. I did this because Sam asked me and I wanted you to see him."

"He's…..well he's something else." Dean said.

"He's just like you in everyway if you want to know. Don't take anything he says to heart. He doesn't know you and he just tries to look after me. He's really a good kid." She said.

"I'm sure he is. I guess I better go but maybe I'll see you around." Dean said.

"You aren't leaving?" Mallory asked, "I thought you would be leaving."

"Not yet." Dean winked, "See ya later." He said and walked to the car.

Mallory watched as they drove off and she wrapped her arms around herself. Part of her wanted Dean to leave and never come back but there was a small part that wanted him to say. She wanted to see him fight to get to know Matt. It was the least he could do.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next afternoon, Dean was one his way to the diner to see Mallory and try and plan a time where they could sit down and just talk calmly about everything. Last night didn't go as he had hoped so he wanted another chance. As he was driving down the road, he looked to his left and saw Matt walked toward the diner. He pulled up beside him and rolled down the window, "Hey Matt."

Matt looked and saw Dean, "Oh…its you."

"Can I give you a ride?" Dean asked.

Matt stopped and looked at the car and felt like he was in love. "Well….it is a long walk and I'm pretty sure you wont kill me so what the hell." Matt said and climbed him, "This is a badass car. At least you have that going for you."

"Thanks." Dean said. "Headed to your moms work?" he asked.

"Yeah. Matt said and saw the box of tapes in the floor and picked them up, "Cool collection."

"I like it. You know you can have anyone that you want." Dean said.

"Are you trying to get to my mom by bribing me?" Matt asked.

"Nope."

"Huh…well I was going to say it might work." Matt said and stuck a few tapes in his bag.

Dean pulled back onto the road and headed toward the diner, "So uh, you like rock music?"

"Only rock music." Matt said. "Mom says I get it from my dad but she doesn't talk about him a lot." Matt said and had a sad look on his face.

"You remind me a lot of him." Dean said.

Matt looked over at him, "Did you know him very well?"

"I knew like the back of my hand. Great guy." Dean smiled.

"Maybe when you knew him but I don't think he is so great. He might have great taste in music but that's it. Any guy that would leave my mom is crazy. That's why I don't like you hitting on her. I know your type. You will break her heart and she has been through enough."

Dean felt bad but he was going to make things right, "I think your dad was just scared back then. Im sure he regrets it. Hell he may not even know about you to be honest." Dean said. He knew he may be crossing some lines but this was his son and he had a right.

"Maybe." Matt shrugged. "Or maybe he just didn't want me."

"I don't believe that for a second. You are a cool kid. Who wouldn't want you?" Dean patted him on the leg.

"Thanks. Sorry about last night. Just doing my job. No hard feeling?"

"Not at all. I think its cool you take up from your mom. I mean, you had mean ready to run out the freakin door." Dean laughed.

"I am good if I say so myself." Matt laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

Mallory was wiping down a few tables when she saw them pull up, "You have got to be kidding me." She said. She threw the rag on the table and walked out the door just as Matt ran over to her.

"Mom, Dean gave me some cool tape."

Mallory just smiled, "That's great. Why don't you go inside and get some pie."

"You got apple?" he asked.

"Just put it out there."

"Sweet. See ya later Dean." Matt said and ran inside.

Once he was out of sight, Mallory turned to Dean and it was clear she was not too happy with him. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Giving my son a ride. I didn't kidnap him." Dean said.

"**My** son. You gave **my** son a ride and you need to remember that." She told him.

"Look Lori, I am trying to do the right thing here and I am going to see him as much as I can." Dean told her.

"You say that now but I know that as soon as something comes along you are going to run off so I do not want him getting attached to you or knowing you are his father."

"What's that about anyways? I think he has a right to know." Dean said.

"That is not up to you. I will tell him one day but today is not that day."

"Then lets go with tomorrow. Either you are going to tell him or I am. I am going to stay around and get to know him. This isnt about me and you, its about him!" Dean said.

"Fine!" she snapped, "But I will tell him in my own way! I am just warning you that he isn't going to be all buddy buddy with you once he knows."

"Then I will just have to make him like me." Dean smirked.

Mallory knew there was no winning this. Dean was just as stubborn as ever. "I'll tell him tonight and we can go from there."

"Thank you." Dean said.

"But I need to know something, why now? I mean why did you come back after all these years?" she asked.

Dean knew he couldn't tell her the real truth. "Let's just say that something's have happened in my life that has made we think about all the mistakes I've made. I just want a chance to set things right." Dean said.

When Mallory looked into his eyes she knew there was more behind the story but she wasn't going to push. She was just going to wait and see what Dean did with his second chance. "Alright. I'll call you later." She said and walked back inside.

Dean smiled as he watched Mallory and Matt through the window. The next few days were going to be hard but they would get through them and his son was going to know the man his father really way.

**** A little longer chapter for you guys. Thank to all of you that have reviews. Im so glad you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night, Mallory and Matt were sitting around the table as they finished their dinner. "Don't you have to get ready for work?" Matt asked her.

"Not tonight. I took off so we could….talk." she said. This was the one conversation she had been avoiding for years.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"To be honest, I thought we would talk about your father." Mallory said. "You have asked about him before and I think I am ready to talk about him now. So ask me anything." She said.

Matt sat his glass back on the table and looked at his mother, "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why do you want to talk about him all of a sudden?" Matt asked. He was a really smart kid. "You never wanted to before. You said he was someone you never wanted to see again."

"I was upset when I said that but I'm ready now." She said.

"All of a sudden? Whatever you're selling I aint buying so spill. What's going on?" Matt said and crossed his arms.

"Ok listen, You father is….well he wants to meet you." Mallory said suddenly. She thought it would be easier to just jump into it.

"He what? When did you talk to him?" Matt asked, "And why does he want to meet me now? Did he call?"

"I don't know but he does but its up to you. I am not going to force it on you. If you say no then I'll just call him and tell him to leave."

"He's here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah and the funny story is….you have already met him." Mallory said.

"Who? I want to know who." Matt said and deep down he knew, "It's Dean isn't it?"

Mallory just looked at her son, "How did you know?"

"I don't know. I could just tell. The way you looked at him and we do seem to look a lot alike."

"Well that was easier than I thought." She said. "So, would you like to officially meet him?" she asked.

"Why should I bother? I mean, he ditched you mom and he wanted nothing to do with me so why should I have anything to do with him?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I know I have said some awful things about him in the past and I meant most of them but that's me. He isn't a bad guy. Sure he ran out on me but he never ran out on you." Mallory told him.

"What do you mean? You said when you told him about me he ran and never looked back." Matt said.

"That is half the truth. When I told him I was…..going to have a baby…"

"You mean when you told him he knocked you up?" Matt added.

"Where did you hear that?"

"TV. Go on." Matt said.

"Ok, getting rid of cable tomorrow. Anyways, I never told him I had you. I never tried to contact him again after he left. He assumed I was going to go off to school and maybe give you to another family I guess. I don't really know what he was thinking. But up until a few days ago, Dean didn't really know about you. I mean he did in a way but…..well you get what I'm saying." She said.

"Still. He should have stayed." Matt said.

It wasn't two seconds later that they heard the door bell ring. "Hold that thought." Mallory said and got up and went to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Dean. She opened up the door and just looked at him. "What are you doing here? I said I would call you."

"I know but I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop in and see how it went." Dean said.

"We are still in the middle of it actually." She said.

"No, I think we're done." They heard Matt say from behind them.

Matt just walked over to them and walked right up to Dean. He looked up at him for just a split second before pulling back and hitting Dean in the gut as hard as he could. "Matthew!" Mallory yelled as Dean groaned. Matt didn't say anything. He just shook his head and ran down the hall. Mallory knew he just needed time. She let out a sigh and turn to see Dean still bending over. "Take a wild guess where he gets his temper from."

Dean stood up and took a deep breath, "I think we should just uh….we'll give him a few minutes." Dean said.

"Well…you're here so why don't you come in for a beer." She said.

"Thanks." He said and walked inside and closed the door. "What the hell are you feeding that kid?" Dean said and ran his hand over his stomach.

Mallory just smiled as she walked back in and handed him a beer, "He takes after you more than you know."

"Good to know." Dean said and sat down on the couch next to Mallory. "So….should we….should we talk?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" she asked before taking a sip of her own beer. "Not really a lot to say. I mean we can't change what happened. You got a little eager that night and when I got pregnant you….."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold on." Dean interrupted her.

"What?"

"I got eager?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, yes. I'm not saying it was a mistake because I got Matt but it was you that insisted that we pull over and…you know." She said.

"What? If I remember right, it was you that begged me to stop."

"What? I did not!" she said.

"Uh yeah you did. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was our first date and we just left that party and I was taking you home…..

_Dean had both hands on the steeling wheel, gripping it tight as Mallory rubbed over his crotch and kissed on his neck, "Please pull over, Dean." Mallory begged him. "I need you so bad right now."_

_Dean moaned, "I would love to be I think we should wait. Its just our first date. I want us to be safe and I am afraid I am not prepared." Dean said._

"_I don't care. I just want you so bad. I need you inside me. Please Dean." She begged as she pulled him from his jeans._

"_Oh god." He moaned as she stroked him faster and faster. "You have…you have been drinking. I don't want to take advantage of you." He told her._

"_Take advantage of me, Dean. I want you to. I want you to make me scream." He told him. Dean knew he couldn't deny her. He saw a nice open field and he pulled over. It thought it would be perfect to make love for the first time under the stars._

"Are you kidding me?" Mallory snapped, "Ok one, You don't talk like that! And we did not, I mean not... make love under the stars."

"That's how I remember it." Dean said.

"Well….I seem to remember it a little differently. You were right, we did just leave a party but we didn't get far before you pulled over in the K-Mart parking lot…..

_Dean put the car in park and turned her with a sexy smile, "What should we do now?" he asked as he ran his hand up her leg._

"_I-uh-I don't know. What do you want to do?" Mallory asked him._

_Dean licked his lips as he looked her up and down, "I think I have a few ideas."_

_Mallory began to shake a little as his hand moved higher up her leg, "I'm a little nervous."_

"_Nothing to be nervous about, baby." He said and moved over closer to her. "Just go with it."_

"_I want to but you should know that…well that I hve never done this before." She said quietly._

_Dean was now inches from her face, "Well then, I guess we can play teacher and student." He said before leaning in and giving her a kiss._

"Oh give me a break!" Dean said and sat his beer on the coffee table.

"What?" she asked. "That's how it really happened."

"Please…..someone popped that cherry long before me sweetheart." He told her.

Mallory gasp, "I cant believe you just said that to me."

"What….its true." Dean smiled.

"I know but do you have to say it like that. You're…you're sick."

"Yeah but you still slept with me. I didn't hear you complain once." He winked at her.

"Ok, lets just forget how it happen. The fact is that it did and you left. End of story."

"And now I'm back." Dean said. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I wish I did but I don't. This has nothing to do with me and you. Its about you and him so maybe you should start there." She said.

"So you think I should go talk to him now?" Dean asked.

"It's a start."

Dean sat there for second thinking about what he was going to say and then got up. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Matt's room. He took a deep breath before walking in. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked when he saw Matt sitting on the floor putting together a model car. He didn't say anything so Dean walked in and closed the door. "So….you like cars?" he asked and again Matt said nothing. "O….K"

Dean looked around Matt's room and saw posters of AC/DC and Metallica along with a lot of model cars, "Cool room." He said and sat down on the bed behind Matt. "So listen, I know you must hate me right now and I don't blame you. Its kind of a weird situation I guess. I mean I have been MIA for about ten years but to be honest I really didn't know about you." Dean said and he could hear Matt huff, "Ok I guess I did but your mom never once called me so I wasn't sure what she did or what happened." Dean said. Matt was still silent and facing away from Dean, "I was young, scared, and stupid. If I could go back and change what I did then I would."

Matt turned and looked at him, "So you're saying you wish I was never born?"

"What? No. Im saying I would have stayed here with your mom or at least came back. I didn't know what to do."

"Whatever." Matt said and turned around.

"I'm sorry but I would really like the chance to get to know you and maybe you can even get to know me." Dean said.

"I know enough about you already." Matt said.

"Not really." Dean said. Matt just shook his head and continued what he was doing. "Alright, I'll give you sometime to think about it. I'll be in town for awhile so when you're ready to talk I'll be around."

"We'll see." Matt said.

Dean knew there was nothing else he could say tonight. Matt needed his space and the fact that Matt has heard nothing but bad things about him didn't help but Dean wasn't going to give up. He got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. He walked down the hall and say Mallory leaning against the fireplace, "how did it go?" she asked him.

"How do you think it went? The kids hates me." Dean said and grabbed his jacket.

"He doesn't hate you. He's in shock right now."

"No I'm pretty sure he hates me. But then again if I were him I would hate me too. You have done nothing but bad mouth me since he was born." Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry. I was seventeen and you ran out on me. What was I supposed to do? Sing your praises and tell him that one day maybe daddy will be back. He's just on a ten year vacation!"

"You should have called me." Dean said.

"You left! Why in the hell would I call you? You made your choice. I did this only!"

"I know and I'm sorry but like you said, we were seventeen. I was stupid." Dean said. "I am the one that has to live with that." He said.

Mallory felt a little bad for Dean. He was trying. "Just….Just give him time and he will come around."

Dean smiled sadly, "I just hope it doesn't take him too long. Time is something I don't have a lot of right now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mallory asked him.

"Nothing. I'll call you in the morning." Dean said and walked out the door.

Mallory stood there by the front door as she watch him drive off. What did he mean by he didn't have a lot of time? Was he sick or something? If he was and Matt never gave him a chance then she would never forgive herself. She had to do something to help.

***Thanks to you that reviewed the last chapter. so glad you like. And to answer a few questions, Mallory doesnt know what Dean does. I thought I put that in but im so sorry if I didnt. I meant to. she thought back then Dean and Sam where there while their father was on business. So she doesnt know. I didnt think if it would be right if he told her back thing since they werent together long. Ok so please review and let me know what you think. I just love them. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**M**

After Dean left her house, Mallory walked down the hallway to check on her Matt and see how he was feeling about everything. When she walked into his room she saw him sitting in front of the small tape player listening to music on his head phone. She smiled and walked closer and pulled then off his head. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Matt got up from the floor and walked over and took a seat on his bed, "Theres nothing to talk about, mom." He said.

"I think there is. I mean I dropped a pretty big bomb on you tonight." Mallory said and sat next to her son. "I know you have to have questions or something. You're never this quiet."

"I don't really know what to ask. I mean the guy ran out on me. He didn't want me. I always thought I wanted to know him but now I am not so sure that I do."

"Dean leaving me back then was wrong and I cant make excuses for him but he was young and so was I. I never regretted having you but neither of us was ready. We weren't in love." Mallory told him. "I wanted to call him a few times but I just couldn't. I was mad at him for leaving. I should have contacted him sooner. I'm sorry for that."

"If you didn't love him then how did you guys get me?" Matt asked.

"Well….that's a story for another time. Like in about ten more years."

"Whatever. Even is you did call him he wouldn't have came." Matt said sadly.

"We don't know that and we can go back in time and change things. All we can do now if take it one day at a time. He's here now and he wants to get to know you. The least you could do is give him the chance to see what a great kid you are." Mallory said and ran her fingers through his hair. "Can you do that for me?"

"I guess but I'm not going to make it easy on him." Matt said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Mallory smiled.

"What about you? Are you and Dean going to make up?" he asked.

"I am not mad at him anymore. What happened between us is in the past now. All we are now is your parents." She said. "Now, go to sleep and tomorrow I will call him and ask him to come back over."

"Ok. Night mom." Matt said and climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight baby." Mallory kissed him goodnight and turned out the light and closed his door.

She sighed as she stood on the other side of the door. She hoped that Dean was serious about being there for Matt. She didn't want her little boy to be disappointed like she was. She knew all too well Dean had a way of getting peoples hopes up.

After she took a quick shower, she crawled into her bed and turned off the light. She smiled to herself as she thought about her and Dean's conversation earlier. They had two very different versions of what happened that night but she knew they both remember what really happened back then.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a warm Saturday night and Dean and Mallory had met at a party thrown by a friend of her. Dean had meet her friend earlier that night and he had been invited. It was the last party before everyone left for college and Mallory wanted one night of fun before she buckled down and got serious about her future. It didn't take long for her to catch Dean's eye. They spent over an hour talking and ofter a few beers Dean offered to drive her home._

_They headed to his car that was parked down the block. Just as they got to his car Dean spun her around and his firm lips pressed against her soft ones. A small moan trickled out of her mouth while being pushed back into the car. The more he worked his tongue over her mouth the more her body hummed in pleasure. Her back met the cold metal and his hands skimmed the side of her hips and moved his hand under her shirt as he pulled away from her lips, "God your skin is so soft." He said as he trailed his lips on the side of her jaw line and skimmed it down the arch of her neck. His tongue slid out and licked the flesh above the beating pulse. His breath hot against her and it cause her knees to shake with desire._

_Dean's strong hands gripped her thighs and slid softly up to the curve of her ass, pushing up the black skirt. He caressed her hips and it caused a slight purr of pleasure to come from her throat as she pressed her body closer to him. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck and aching her back so that he can trail his lips more down her flesh. "You have no idea how much it turns me on to hear you make that sound." Dean said warmly against the top of her breasts._

_Mallory's delicate fingers moved to the back of his neck and slide up into his hair. Strands of her own brown hair tangled around her face as she closed her eyes and surrendered to his touch. Dean peeled the straps of her tank top and bra off her shoulder and dragged his lips across her skin. His mouth moved lower and suddenly her breath sucked in as he moved his head lower and brushed his lips against her hard nipple. "Oh God." She whispered as a warm wet tongue slipped out from his sculpted lips and flicked over her aching nipple.  
_

_Her fingers moved to his shoulder and her nails sank into him. Her eyes fluttered as she gasped again at the feel of his warm tongue caressing her pink nipple. His hands became wicked as he teased the thong against her heated womanhood that begged to be touch. Green eyes darken as he skimmed his finger along the line of her underwear._

_Opening his mouth, he wrapped his tongue over the nipple and dragged it into his mouth. Dean began to suck on her nipple hard and that caused a small cry from Mallorys lips before she clamped her mouth shut and whimpered. Mallory closed her eyes and just surrendered as she said, "Please…Stop teasing me." She growled at him._

_Dean pulled away from her and chuckled at her growl of demand. "Persistent aren't you."_

_Unweaving herself from him, she dragged her hands down his chest and stopped at the button of black jeans. A wicked smile formed on her lips as she moved down his body and unbuttoned them. "Maybe we should get in the car so we don't cause a scene." She said to him._

_"__I was thinking the same thing." Dena said. He pulled away from her and opened the back door of the impala and pushed her inside._

_Once inside, Dean tore her skirt and underwear off and tossed them in the front before removing his own jean. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her hips up and toward him. Dean grabbed his hard shaft and began to rub it up and down her slit. "Just do it already." She said._

_Dean hesitated for a second when he realized he wasn't wearing a condom, "Maybe we should stop." He said._

_"No….please don't stop. It's ok. Just do it please. I want you so bad it hurts. Please Dean." Mallory begged over and over._

_With that said, Dean slowly thrust his long hard shaft into her and she tossed her head back at the feel of his cock stretching her tight center. The warm shaft filled her completely as he slowly moved in and out, torturing her with his slow-paced tempo. His hands moved to her hips, gripping them tightly as he slammed all the way in her. "Oh Dean!" she screamed as she wrapped her long toned legs around his waist. _

_Dean pulled out and slammed back in harder, "You like it like that?" he asked._

"_Yes! Oh yes!"_

_The sex was like a high for them. It felt so good and scandalous as he thrust into her in the back seat of his car. Mallory rocked her hip, meeting each thrust of his cock that caused her to become wet with desire and want. Her face flushed at the heated passion that rose in her. The sound of his heavy breathing and her ragged breath mingled in the car. She moaned louder as he picked up the pace. The length of his shaft sliding in and out of her moist womanhood faster made her voice heighten in pitch before turning into moaning purrs of wants and demands. _

_Mallory watched as he lowered his head and touched the other nipple that he ignored before with his lips. His warm wet tongue touched the sensitive nipple in slowly agonizing circles before sucking the pink areola into his mouth completely. Another purr noise came from her lips as she leaned down and touched her lips to the side of his neck. "So good….so close." She said._

"_Damn! You feel so good, Lori." He said. That was the first time Mallory had even been called that and she liked it. Dean angled his hips and slammed into her hard and hissed at her when she bit his collarbone from the rough thrust of him. He __continued to go hard, sliding out and slamming back in and her teeth tighten on his flesh. The action caused him to be rougher, liking the way her teeth bit and nibbled against his shoulder. __Mallory's climax was close to her and she bit her lower lip and whimpered once more. Dean paused and he slid all the way back out. Mallory leaned up and looked into his eyes with an arch of a brow._

_Dean just smirked for a second before he slammed into her all the way. "DEAN!" Mallory screamed as she erupted into an orgasm. Her body trembled as she tightened her legs around his waist and arched her back to give into the earth shattering orgasm. He slammed into her once, twice, and three times before groaning his own release. The feel of his cock pulsing within her curled her lips into a wicked grin. This had to be the best night of her life. It was one she would never forget._

_If only she knew why._

**Present**

Dean lay awake in bed thinking about that night. Sure he had stretched the truth a bit but he couldn't let her know that he had thought about that night a lot over the passed years. It was one of the best night of his life and it was also the night that changes everything.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked as he walked into the room with supper.

"Well, I got punched in the gut by my own kid. He hates me so... not bad." Dean said and saw up on the bed.

"He'll come around. Just give him a day to get use to it. This has to be hard on him." Sam said.

"I just hope it doesn't take too long. I'm running out of time here, man." Dean said and started to pace the room. "I mean, I don't wanna die knowing had had a kid out there that hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Sam said.

"Why not? I would hate me." Dean said.

"Maybe Mallory will talk to him." Sam said.

"I doubt it. She hates me more than him after what I did to her." Dean said.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked. "Why did you leave? I mean its not like you to run away from something so why did you."

"The first thing I thought when she told me was that I couldn't be a good father to the kid. I mean with the live we live….I never wanted them any part of it. I thought by leaving that she would be safe and happy."

"So she doesn't know what we do?"

"No and I want to keep it that way." Dean said.

"What's going to happen in four months when you disappear. I think they may have a few questions." Sam said.

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now I just want to do the right thing. I think I have done my part on saving the world so I think its time to sit back and think about me for once." Dean said.

"I think you're right but I'm not going to stop trying to save you. You are not going to die." Sam told him.

"I hope you're right." Dean said.

***So thanks you the review! you guys are great! I hope you liked this chapter. More of a filler than anything I guess. More Dean/Matt time in the next chapter and maybe a little Dean/Mallory. they have some issues I think. Ok so please review! Thanks.**

****Shout out to Sam and Deans crazy ass wrench- I hope you liked the chapter girl :) Thanks for your support!**

*****Also if there is a story you would like updated, please inbox me or leave it in a review. Thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke to the sound of his phone buzzing on the night stand and rolled over and answered, "What?" He groaned still half asleep.

_"Dean...hi it's Mallory. Sorry if I woke you."_

Dean sat up and cleared his throat, "Oh no you didn't. What's up?" Dean said and looked at the clock and saw it was just after six in the morning, "Is everything ok? Is it Matt?"

_"Yeah everything is fine. Matt is getting ready for school. Sorry I know it's early. I forget some people get to sleep in. I was just about to head to work so I thought I would call and see if you and Sam would like to come over when I get off. We can try the dinner thing again."_

"We would love to. Thanks. Is Matt ok with this? I don't want to force myself on him."

_"Yeah we talked about it. Don't expect much from him but he's willing to try. That's all I can ask him to do you know?"_

"I'll take it. What time should we be over there?"

_"How about five? I get off at three so that will give me time to get home and changed."_

"Wow that's a little early for dinner don't you think?"

_"I know but I have to work tonight so I have to leave by eight. But we will have a few hours. So see you guys then?"_

"Yeah sounds great. Thanks Lori."

_"You're welcome Dean. Don't be late." _

Dean hung up the phone and smiled. "Rise and shine Sammy." Dean smiled and jumped out of bed.

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What is it?"

"Mallory called. We're having dinner at her place tonight."

"Then why are you waking me up now?" Sam said and looked at the clock, "You're never up this early.

"I know but I want to go out. I need to buy a few things."

Sam arched his eyebrow, "You….want to shop?" he said with a smiled on his face.

"Shut up. I don't mean your type of shop. I mean my type. So get up and get dressed. We're going to the diner for breakfast. I need to talk to Mallory about something."

"Alright." Sam said and got out of the bed. Who was he to deny Dean this one thing.

Dean and Sam got to the diner around seven thirty and took a seat at one of Mallory's booths. They waited for a few minutes and soon enough she came over and was a little surprised.

"Dean, I thought I wouldn't see you until later. You haven't changes your mind have you? Because of you did I am going to be...be... very mad." Mallory said.

"No I didn't change my mind. Calm down a little. And who says very mad?" Dean smiled at her.

"I try to watch my language. I have a son that like to repeat me. So what can I get you?"

"Just two specials and I wanted to ask you something." Dean said.

"Ok shoot."

"I want to get Matt something. You said he needed a CD player."

"You want to get him one?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah I mean if that's ok with you."

"Sure is ok with me I guess but you don't have to do that."

"I want to do that. I mean I haven't really been around to help with anything else do I figured I had to start somewhere."

"Ok then that's fine. As long as you want to do it. Don't let him talk you into anything."

"Of course not." Dean smiled.

"Ok then. I'll go put your order in." she smiled and headed into the back.

Dean leaned over a little and watched her walk away and bit on his lip. "Damn." He whispered.

"Please tell me you arent sitting here checking out the mother of your son." Sam said.

Dean sat up and frowned, "What? She's hot. How many mothers you know has a body like that. I mean the things me and her use to do…"

"Dean I don't want to hear this." Sam said. "You should be focuses more on Matt and not his mom."

"I am but I still have some making up to do to her."

"You mean you want to do something _for_ her…not _to_ her."

"Yeah whatever. You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Sam said. "Ok so we are going to look for a CD player?"

"Yeah. That's where you come in. You're a geek so you can help me pick out a good one." Dean said and looked at Sam who was quiet all of a sudden, "What's wrong with you?"

"I was just thinking. Do you think now is the best time to be playing Daddy Dearest? Last I check you were still going to hell. Don't you think that is going to hurt Matt."

"You don't think I've thought about that?" Dean leaned over and whispered, "but I cant just walk away. That's my son and I want him to know me. I want to know him. At least when I go I can say I did my part. I'm not running away again."

Sam looked into Dean's eye and knew he had to do this. "Ok. I just wanted to make sure you really thought about this."

"I have." Dean said and sat back, "Plus I think you should get to know him just in case."

"You're right." Sam said. He hated the very thought of loosing his brother but at least there would always be a part of Dean here.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Matt! Time to wash up for dinner!" Mallory called out as she took the roast out of the over.

"Already did that." Matt said as he walked into the room

Mallory turned around and smiled at her son, "Good." She said and saw he wasn't all smiled like usual, "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah." Matt said and took a seat at the table.

Mallory took the oven mitts off and walked over to her son, "Don't lie to me." She said and sat next to him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Its just that….what if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh honey Dean is going to love you just like I do. You are just like him. That's why it was so hard not to tell you about him."

"I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be. He's a nice guy."

"I still don't see how you can say that. I'm still pissed he left you."

"Matthew." Mallory glared at him.

"Sorry I meant mad that he left you and me."

"Like I said he was young and I never tried to contact him. Guys were different back then and well he and his family moved around a lot. I personally don't care because I got you all to myself." She said and kissed his head.

"Thanks." Matt said.

The door bell ran and they both looked up, "Can you get that while I finish up?" Mallory asked.

"Sure."

Matt walked into the living room and up to the door and opened it and saw Dean and Sam smiling at him. "Hey. Come on in." Matt said and opened the door.

Dean and Sam walked in and Dean was the first to turn to Matt, "How you doing Matt?"

"Good uh….Dean." Matt said. He still wasn't sure what to call Dean.

"Cool. Well I got you something." Dean said and handed him a bag.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Just look and see." Dean smiled.

Matt took the bag and opened it and his face lit up, "A cd player! Awesome!" he said and pulled it out. "Mom, Dean got me a cd player!"

Mallory walked into the room and smiled, "That's great sweetie. Hey Dean."

"Hey." Dean said and walked over to her and handed her a bouquet of flowers, "These are for you."

Mallory took them from him and took a whiff, "Thank you Dean. They're beautiful." she smiled, "I'll just go put these in some water. Dinner is almost done."

"Great."

Dean looked down at Matt who was on cloud nine, "So the guy at the story said it was a good one."

"It's great. Thanks man." Matt said and stood up, "Listen sorry for roughing you up the other day. We cool?"

"Yeah we're cool." Dean smiled.

"Dinners ready!" Mallory called out and the guys all went into the dining room.

Dinner was quiet. No one really knew what to say but it was still going better than last time. Dean was sitting there just watching Matt and Mallory and then he would look over at Sam and smile. It was almost like they were a real family. At least he could pretend they were for the moment. What could it hurt? He and Sam never has this growing up so it was nice to have a home cooked meal.

After dinner Mallory cleared the table while Matt took Dean and Sam into the living room to show them is video games. Once the dishes were done Mallory got dressed for work and walked back into the living room, "Ok Matt time to put it up."

Matt turned his mother dressed for work. She was wearing a tight tank top and a small blue jean skirt and he hated it. "Do you have to go to work? I hate that place."

"I know but I have to go. You know that. Now turn off the game. I need to talk you to Mrs. Compton's."

"Ahh man I hate it there. She's old and never lets me do anything." Matt said. "Just don't go to work tonight. Please."

"Matthew I am not going to do this every night." Mallory said.

Dean could see Matt was upset that his mother had to leave and he had to go to a babysitters. "You know me and Sam could watching him until you get home." Dean said and walked over to her.

"I don't know about that. I mean what do you know about kids?" Mallory asked.

"What's there to know? What does he need diapers or something?" Dean joked, "He'll be fine."

"Yeah mom let Dean and Sam stay here with me while you go work." Matt said.

Mallory sighed, "Ok. But don't think you can stay up late." She said to Matt and then looked at Dean, "Bedtime is at ten. I should be home around two."

"Got it." Dean said and he couldn't help it. He looked her over slowly and bit on is lip.

"Stop it." Mallory said.

"What?"

"You know what." Mallory said and grabbed her purse off he table. "Please be good Matt." She said and kissed him on the head. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She said before walking out the door.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was just after two when Mallory got home. She took off her heals and walked through the front door as quietly as she could. She expected for Matt to be in bed but as she walked into the living room she saw all three passed out on the couch. Dean on one end, Sam on the other, and Matt stretched between them. They looked so cute that she couldn't get mad that the house was a mess or that Matt wasn't in bed. They had a good time and that's what mattered.

Mallory tip toes over to end table and pulled out her small Polaroid camera and took a picture of the guys. It was of those Kodak moments she wanted to save. She walked into her bedroom with the picture and pulled out Matt's baby book and sat on her bed. She flipped it open to the second page where the father section was and put the picture in and smiled.

"You know I hate having my picture taken."

Mallory jump a little and looked up to see Dean standing in her doorway, "You scared me."

"Sorry." He said and walked in, "What are you doing anyways?"

"Just putting the picture in Matt's baby book." She said.

"Oh…ok then. So I guess me and Sam are going to head out. I put Matt in his room."

"Thanks. He's about to big for me to carry." She smiled, "Thanks for watching him."

"My pleasure. I guess maybe I'll see you tomorrow. If you don't mind if I come over."

"No that will be fine." Mallory said.

"Great. Well I guess I'm going to go."

"Wait." Mallory said and got up from the bed, "Take this with you." She said and handed him the book, "I thought you might want to look at it."

"Thanks." Dean smiled.

"No Problem. Goodnight Dean."

"Night Lori." He smiled before walking out of the room.

Mallory sat back down on her bed and smiled. This was going to work. She just knew it. Matt was finally going to have his father.

_***Please Review! Thanks guys***_


	7. Chapter 7

Mallory was rushing around the house trying to find her work clothes all while feeding Matt and trying to get him ready for school. She had to leave in twenty minutes if she was going to be able to drop him off, go to the bank, and make it to work on time.

"Matt, hurry up and eat so we can get going."

"I'm eating as fast as I can, mom." He said.

There was a knock at the door and Mallory stopped in her tracks. "Who is that?"

"I bet if you answer it you will know." Matt laughed.

"Funny. Now eat." Mallory said and walked to the front door. When she opened it up she saw Dean standing there with two cups of coffee, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would come by and take Matt to school and give you a little extra time. I brought coffee." He smiled."

"Thanks." She said and took the cup from him and let him inside. "You really don't have to do this. I'm almost ready."

Dean looked at her. She was still in her pajamas and hair in a bun, "I can see that. I want to take him and now you wont be so rushed."

"Thank you. I could use a few extra minutes this morning. My alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Dean said, "Matt you ready?" he called out.

Matt put his bowl in the sink and walked in carrying his book bag, "Yeah lets go. Can I drive?" he asked.

"Ha Ha no I don't think so. Ask me when you're twenty."

"But you can drive at sixteen."

"Not my car." Dean said, "Let's go so we're not late."

"Bye baby and have a good day." Mallory said and gave her son a kiss, "And no trying to talk Dean into letting you play hooky."

"Ok." Matt said and walked out the door.

"See you later." Dean smiled at her.

Mallory closed the door behind them and took a breath. Now she was finally going to have time to get a nice warm shower before work. She was starting to like having Dean around.

Dean pulled up in front of the school and stopped the car, "Here you go. Have fun I guess and stya out of trouble." He smiled at his son. He still couldn't believe that. He had had a son….Matt was _HIS_ son. It was still weird saying it.

"I'll try but no promises." Matt smiled, "So Dean, are you and my mom going to get back together. You know so we can be a family."

Dean wasn't expecting Matt to ask that at all, "Well I don't really know. Me and your mom are a lot older now so we don't really know each other that well."

"So back then it was just about sex right?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"I watch TV."

"Uh huh well I need to talk to your mom about that. Look your mom is great but right now I am just wanting to get to know you better. You cool with that?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Alright buddy well I'll see you after school." Dean said.

Matt gave him a smile as he watched Dean drive away. He had to think of a way to get his parents together. He wanted to have a normal family.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean looked down at the clock and saw it was only a little after eight and he knew Mallory didn't have to be at work until nine so maybe this would be the perfect chance for them to talk alone about everything. He wanted to tell her again how sorry he was for leaving her alone back then.

He pulled back up to the house and went inside. "Lori you still here?" he called out and shut the door. He saw her car so he was sure she was. "Lori?"

Mallory turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She looked around for a towel and then realized she had forgotten to get one from the hall closet. She opened the bathroom door and ran across the hall and opened the closet.

"Looking good, Lori." Dean smiled as he leaned against the wall.

Mallory jumped and turned to see Dean and she quickly hid behind the door, "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean laughed at her shyness, "Don't hide. It's nothing I haven't seen before. You look great."

"What you saw back then was the body of a teenager. Trust a few things have dropped since then. Just come over here and grab me a towel."

Dean smiled as he walked over and grabbed a towel from the shelf and handed it to her. "I think you still look sexy as hell." he winked at her.

Mallory smiled a little, "Just go down stairs while I get dressed."

"You sure? I can help."

"Just go." She said and gave him a little push as she blushed a little. He was so checking her out and she knew it. Once he was out of site she closed the door and wrapped the towel around her body before going into her bedroom to get ready for work.

Dean sat on the couch looking around the room at all the picture. Mallory had really done well for her and Matt. Part of him felt bad for sticking around and getting their hopes up when he was going to be dead in a few months but he couldn't leave. He wanted to get to know his son and know that he was leaving a piece of him behind.

"Still here?" Mallory asked when she walked into the room.

"Yeah."

She took a seat beside him and grabbed her shoes from under the table, "Matt get dropped off ok?"

"Yeah everything went fine."

"So…..what are you doing here?"

"Listen I just wanted to come by so we can talk and so I can say that I was sorry."

Mallory stopped him, "Don't worry about it. The past is the past. We were both young and we both know it was all about the sex."

"Great sex." Dean smiled.

"Ok great sex. We got carless one night and shit happens but I don't regret it one bit. I got Matt and he is everything to me so I guess I should be thanking you."

"I don't know about all of that. He is a great kid and I regret not sticking around for you and him. I cant take that back."

"I know but you're here now. That is what matters. I think Matt is really warming up to you." She smiled, "And that don't happen often."

"He didn't like any of your boyfriends?"

"I didn't really have any boyfriends. They never made it passed the front door. But its ok." She smiled.

"So you're telling me that since me you have not been on a date? Not even one?"

"Nope. It has always just been me and Matt. He is the only guy I need in my life. He will always be number one and some guys cant handle that."

"So I was it?"

"Yes."

"Huh." Dean said, "Well I think I like that." He smiled. "The one and only."

"Hey I didn't choose it to be that way." She laughed. "Dont get too excited.

"Well I think we need to fix that. Call into work because me and you are going out and do….I don't know…..adult stuff." He said and Mallory arched her eyebrow, "Ok not that kind of adult stuff. Let's just go hang out, catch a movie or something."

"Dean, I can't just call into work. I have bills."

"Either you call in or I will and if I do you are going to get pissed because I will make up some embarrassing reason why you can work and you'll be mad at me and then I will have to apologize to you. But then again you use to love the way I said or rather showed you how sorry I was." Dean winked at her.

"Oh God you are such a perv." She smiled, "But I guess I can take off just one day. I do have to work tonight for someone so that will cover it. Ok I'm in."

"Great." Dean said. "Meet me at the car in five."

Mallory watched as Dean walked out of the door. She smiled. She would never tell him this because she remembered how cocky he was but she was really excited to go out. It had been a long time since she got out and did something she wanted to.

She called into work and changed into something a little more comfortable. She fluffed up her and headed out the door. When she saw Dean sitting in the impala, memories came back to her. He did always look sexy behind the wheel of that car. Who knew what they were going to get into today.

***Reviews are loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean drove only a few miles down the road and pulled up to a smalled diner and stopped the car. "Are you trying to get me in trouble by forcing me to eat at another diner?" Mallory asked.

"Time to live on the wild side. Plus I won't tell. If I remember right you love to sneak on." Dean said and got out of the car and Mallory followed. She had always wanted to try this place. Anything was better than the same diner food she was use to.

The two walked in and took a seat at a small table in the middle and ordered and few burgers and a few shakes, "So you take all your dates to a diner like this or am I just special?" Mallory smiled at him.

"To be honest I just take them to a motel." He winked, "But you knew that already."

"All too well." She laughed, "But this is nice. Its more relaxed. I don't feel like I have to sleep with you after we leave for spoiling me."

"Well in that case, check please." Dean said and Mallory reached over and slapped his hand, "What?"

"You're funny." She said. "So what brings you back to this little town after all this time? Not really a lot here."

"Memories I guess. Me and Sam where just driving one day and ened up here. I'm glad we did though. I should have been back sooner."

"I'm glad too believe it or now. I'll be honest, when I first saw you I wanted to kill you but I'm glad I didn't."

"Me too." Dean said, "I've made some mistakes in my life but walking out on you was the worst."

"Life's giving you a second chance." She said, "Its up to you what you do with it now and by the looks of it you are doing right."

Dean wished he could believe that but he new his clock was ticking. There was no second chances for him. He was screwed and he was going to hell.

* * *

After they finished eating and Dean took care of the tab he took her to a park where they use to go to after school for a little afternoon sex in the back of his car. Now that he thought about it out of the ten times they had sex only two were actually in a bed. He was a jerk back then but he was going to make it up to her.

Dean and Mallory walked along the path talking and laughing about all the memories they had together. It was a great month for them both with a very unexpected out come. But like Mallory told him, everything happens for a reason. She was meant to be a mother.

"So Matt... he's really a great kid. You did good Lori." Dean said, "Better than me."

"Thanks but I could have used help." She said and looked over at him.

"I know I suck. But I'm here now."

"Good. So is there anything you want to know about him?"

"Everything." Dean said, "I want to know it all. From the beginning."

"Oh wow. Ok well I told you when he was born so we can skip that. He was a really good baby during the day but at night he would cry all the time. Back then I use to think maybe he was missing having a dad but I don't know. When he was two he broke his arm."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Climbing. He was a climber for sure." She laughed, "When he was five he told me he had four girlfriends. I figured he got that from you. Also the fact that's when when he asked for a Metallica tape. I tried to talk him out of it but he is hard headed. When he was six he started asking about you. Where were you, what did you look like, how come you never came to see him."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that you moved a lot and didn't know about him. He's smart so he knew what that meant and I'm not saying that to make you feel bad. He never asked about you after that. He could see it wasn't something I liked to talk about. I tried for years to forget about you but as soon as I thought I did here you are but its ok."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Lori. I freaked out and ran."

"I know. I was mad for a long time but when I look at Matt its hard to be mad at you. You gave me him and for that I should thank you."

"Well then you are welcome for knocking you up." Dean laughed, "It was fun on my end."

"You would say that." She smiled over at him, "But I mean it. Matt is great. I don't know what I would do without him in my life. And now he has you."

Dean knew he may regret this but he had to tell her the truth. That he wasnt going to be around forever. It may be hard for her to understand but he had to get this off his chest.

"Lori listen, I need to tell you something and I need you to be quiet until I get it all out."

"Ok what is it?" she asked.

"Ok well..." Before Dean could say anything he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, "Hold that thought." He said and answered, "What is it Sam?"

_"We have a case and we need to get on it now."_

"Cant it wait?"

_"Not if you want to live."_

"Fine give me a half hour." Dean said and hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Mallory asked.

"Not really. I have to leave but not for long. Just something me and Sam have to take care of."

"But you're coming back right?"

"I plan on it."

"Ok but at least tell Matt bye."

"I will. Lets go get him from school." Dean said. Maybe after this hunt Dean would never have to leave again.

* * *

Dean and Mallory picked up Matt from school and took him back to the house. Dean tried explain why he had to leave without telling Matt the truth but it wasnt going to well.

"Take me with you. I like cars." Matt said. "I can help you sell parts."

"I know but me and Sam need to do this...uh...job alone. We can make a lot of money." Dean said.

"I can help. I'm great at selling stuff."

"I know but I'll be back in a few days and we can hang out." Dean said. "I'll even let you help me work on my car."

"Yeah right. This is your way of ditching us again." Matt said.

"No its not. I'll be back."

"Whatever." Matt said and turned away from Dean.

Dean sighed and got up from the bed, "I'll call you later." He said and walked out of the room.

Dean walked down the hallways and saw Mallory leaning on the couch, "I guess it didnt go so well." She said.

"No but I will be back. Three days tops."

"I believe you." She smiled, "Just be careful I guess. Dont drive fast and wear your seat belt."

"You do sound like a mom." Dean said.

"I guess I do and dont think I wont turn you over my knee."

"Kinky. I could use a spanking." Dean winked.

"Just go so you can get back and good luck with the sale or whatever." Mallory laughed.

"Thanks. I'll see ya." Dean said. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Mallory blushed a little and toughed her face as Dean walked out the door. She was starting to like having him around.

Dean got into the drivers side and looked over at Sam, "I hope your right about this."

"Me too. Bobby called and said he had a lead on Lilith."

"Then lets go get the bitch and keep my ass out of hell." Dean said and backed out of the driveway. Little did he know that him and Sam werent alone. Matt lay in the back seat covered with a small blanket. He was determind to stay with his dad no matter what.

***It was a small chapter but its something. I'm trying to update different stuff this week. Anyways hope you liked and please review!**


End file.
